


The conclusion

by greensilverserpent



Series: Young Love [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Creation: 2019-08-22 01:31pm to 01:55pm





	The conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-08-22 01:31pm to 01:55pm

Whatever Niou had expected when he reached the gate, it wasn't the gentle smile he was greeted with nor the softer touch to the eyes.

''Hello, Niou.''

''Hey.''

Looking discreetly about Tezuka decided to not have enough patience for the obvious entourage. 

''Ready for lunch?''

Niou didn't look startled - to the untrained eye - and played along.

''Famished.''

''Thank you for getting us out of there.''

Niou hadn't quite known how to word it but was still grateful they didn't sound offensive when they came out all of a sudden.

The two of them had walked for a long while, until they were sure no students were around anymore and had then chosen a small café with a backyard where they had now been sitting quietly for at least an hour, after their refreshments had arrived - thrice. Niou just hoped he had enough money with him.

''I was surprised when I read the letter.''

Niou's head perked up.

''At the time, I had a feeling I had not trained with Yagyuu but hadn't been able to quite find out the truth. After reading the words however, it was rather obvious who had delivered it.''

Niou shrank a little back. This was it then.

''I regrettably have to say that I'm not sharing your obvious affection…''

Niou looked more than crushed now.

''…but I do enjoy your company. And I'd like to deepen our future meetings if you're ok with it. ''

And the next bodily reaction made itself known. Niou's face brightened as much as it reddened while his eyes sought the truth in Tezuka's.

''You're not kidding me?''

''No.''

''You want to try this? With me?''

''I thought that was obvious.''

''You're completely new at this right?''

''Yes.''

''Explains a lot.''

Tezuka wasn't sure if Niou was by now trying to let him down, gently but surely, and couldn't hold in a sigh. Seemed life had once again made a fool of him. But when he tried getting up, there were gentle fingers tugging on his own and he stayed put.

''Sorry. I haven't had a first time in a while and that one I can barely remember as I was completely drunk.''

''Drunk?''

''Not my fault back then. Granted, by now it probably would be but back then it was really a joke my family played on me just to see the reaction. I guess they hadn't planned it too well considering I ended up with another boy in bed and…''

''You're babbling.''

''Am I?''

Niou wasn't keen on looking like an idiot either, not if he could help it, but all his actions seemed to have produced this time at least was a smile on Tezuka's face so Niou relaxed again.

''I guess we better start at zero then. In both our cases.''

''A reasonable suggestion.''

''Just try not to be too adult, please? We're still in middle school, you know.''

Tezuka nodded.

''Then in return, you will try not to use too many swear words like your reputation suggests. If possible.''

''If possible. Puri.''

Tezuka smiled.


End file.
